


Not Your Fault

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Detox, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Sam and Dean while Sam goes through detox for the second time. Takes place after "My Bloody Valentine"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Fault

Dean leaned against the hood of a car in Bobby’s lot. He just needed to get away from Sam’s screaming for a moment. It was just too painful for him to hear his little brother screaming like that. He stood there for a while when suddenly he felt a presence behind him.

“I just need a minute Cas,” he said loudly.

“I know, I apologize,” Cas said, “But Bobby wanted me to inform you that Sam has entered the phase of his detox where he is physically ill.” Dean turned around to look at the angel.

“Is he alright?” Dean questioned.

“He is ill,” Cas replied, “Bobby is unable to get down to the panic room and thought you would wish to sit with him.”

“Yeah, thanks Cas,” Dean said and started walking back inside, the angel following behind him. He saw Bobby sitting at the top of the stairs with an empty bucket, a cloth, and a bowl of cold water.

“Call if you need anything,” Bobby said, handing Dean the supplies. Dean nodded his thanks and went down the stairs. He knew Cas was still following him and stepped out of the way as the angel opened the panic room door. Dean could see his brother leaning against the wall on the far side of the room, sweating and shaking.

“Thanks Cas,” Dean said quietly and the angel nodded, shutting and locking the door so the brothers were alone. Sam started coughing violently and Dean crossed the room, making it just in time to stick the bucket under Sam's chin.

“Easy Sammy, easy,” Dean said, placing his hand on Sam’s back. Sam looked up at Dean, his eyes wide and confused.

“Dean?” Sam choked out, “Is this real?”

“Yeah Sammy, it’s real,” Dean smiled slightly at his brother, wetting the cloth and placing it on the back of Sam’s neck.

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked.

“What d’you mean what am I doing here?” Dean questioned, “I’m taking care of you.”

“But why?” Sam asked.

“Cause you’re sick Sammy,” Dean said, “Jeez, how high is your fever? You’re asking dumber questions than usual. Dean tried to lighten the tension with the joke, but Sam just continued to look confused.  
"But you shouldn’t be helping me Dean,” Sam said before he started coughing again. Dean rubbed his brother’s back and waited until he had stopped before talking.

“Why shouldn’t I help you?” he asked.

“Cause it’s my fault I’m like this,” Sam said.

“What? What are you talking about?” Dean asked incredulously, “Sammy this isn’t your fault.”

“But Dean –” Sam started, but Dean cut him off.

“No Sam listen to me. This is not your fault,” Dean said firmly, “This is Famine’s fault, alright? Sammy, you told me to lock you down; you didn’t kill those demons the way Famine wanted you to. You did a good job Sammy.”

“I’m really sorry Dean,” Sam said, tears spilling over his eyes.

“C’mere,” Dean said, pulling his younger brother against him “It’s gonna be okay Sammy, I promise.”


End file.
